A Christmas Kiss
by mautrino
Summary: Natsu and Lucy celebrating the holiday right where they want to be. Christmas one-shot. Happy Holidays!


**_Yo Happy Holidays everyone! Hope you're all doing well!  
Here's a quick short and sweet Christmas Nalu one-shot, hope you all enjoy it! See you in the new year!_**

* * *

Festivities were in full swing when Lucy arrived through the large double doors. The guild had decided to throw a last minute Christmas dinner for the holiday. Food, dancing, drinks, the works. Black tie attire just for the sake of feeling fancy.

She had spent a little more time getting ready than usual. Mostly to try and look her best for a certain someone. Her eyes scanned the room to see the pink-haired someone in question already sitting at the bar. Natsu had tried to wait for her so they could head to the party together, but she insisted he go on ahead so she could surprise him. She greeted waved to a couple fellow guild family members as she made her way across the hall.

Natsu had already sensed she was there, his body always in tune with her presence, but he wanted to delay the moment of actually seeing her, knowing it would be worth the wait.

Slender arms came to circle around his neck from behind. Emerald eyes falling closed and a wide grin stretching across his lips as he allowed himself to be enveloped by her warmth and sweet scent. Comforting him like nothing and no one else could.

Lucy placed a soft kiss to his cheek. "Hey you," she breathed.

She felt a purr vibrate through his chest. Warm rough hands clasping over hers.

"Hey beautiful," he rasped back to her, not even having to look at her to know she looked gorgeous, but anticipation not allowing him to linger any longer.

Natsu finally turned around in her arms to face her fully. Tongue immediately going dry from the sight. A rather tasteful dress adorned her form and hugged all her glorious curves in all the right ways. A long slit along the side of it teasing just enough of her long creamy legs, that he already knew would be so soft to the touch. Golden locks cascading down her exposed back, his fingers itching to run his hands through them. All in a bright candy apple red, his favorite. Granted, when she wore any shade of red it set his heart into overdrive. So to say he liked it would be an understatement.

A soft blush was starting to creep onto Lucy's cheeks from the heat in his emerald gaze as they traveled over her, but she couldn't help but feel a bit of pride from the reaction she was able to pull from him. It was definitely worth the wait.

When Natsu finally was able to come back to his senses, his arms came up to her waist to pull her a little closer so she stood between him.

"Wow, you look amazing, Luce." He smiled her favorite fanged grin, gaze falling onto with her hazel ones softly. A hand came up to tuck a golden lock behind her ear that had fallen across her face. Rough fingers caressing her temple before resting back on her waist.

Another flash of pink spread across her cheeks. Natsu was still always able to make her heart flutter with such simple words and touches.

"You think so?" she asked, a soft smile forming on her lips.

"Think so? I know so! You always look beautiful," he said with a squeeze to her waist to emphasize the fact.

"Why thank you," Lucy said softly, "you look pretty handsome yourself." Her plush lips pulled up in a soft sly smile. Hands carding through his hair. She couldn't help but admire how well Natsu filled out his suit. He rarely wore it, but when he did, the way that white button-down shirt and black slacks cut his form deliciously, his jacket hanging off of his broad shoulders just right made her weak at the knees every time. A red tie she insisted he wear, the same shade as her dress, was also loosely tied around the collar of his shirt. Hey, she wanted them to match for the holiday, sue her.

"Yeah?" Grin turning into another teasing fanged one. Thumbs brushing against her waist, sending pleasant tingles up her spine.

"Very much," Lucy replied, her own smirk still present. With a bite to her bottom lip as she looked over him again.

Natsu stood up from the stool, strong arms wrapping fully around her to pull her against his form. His radiating heat seeping into her and making her melt into him. Lucy's hands found themselves drawing down to his firm chest.

"Only for you, Luce." Natsu's expression softening and his wide crooked grin spread again. He knew how much she liked seeing him dressed up. If her glazing eyes trailing over him just now weren't enough to tell by. But if it made her happy enough to look at him like that, then he would do just about anything.

Lucy's own hazel eyes softened in response. His gaze drifted down to her lips, catching onto his intent as she followed the action. They slowly started to draw closer together… Until Happy's voice started getting louder as he approached them from above. Startling them out of their trance.

"Guess whose turn it is?" he exclaimed, others looking over to them with encouraging shouts and wolf whistles in response.

The confused couple looked above them to see mistletoe hanging from the exceed's tail. Causing another flush to quickly spread across Lucy's cheeks, already wanting to bury herself in Natsu's chest from all of the guild's attention. She felt the rumble of laughter under her palms.

"Well, it is tradition after all y'know," he said, with her favorite fanged grin spreading wider as she looked back up at him. Radiating warmth still seeping into her as he held her close.

Seeing the light mirth in his eyes, with more adoration and love shining through was enough to stop her nerves and be in this moment with him.

She brought herself closer, arms coming back up around his neck with a soft smirk. "Of course, we can't break tradition," she whispered between them before closing the remaining distance and capturing his lips with hers in a slow and lingering kiss.

"Ooooh, they looovveee each other!" Happy exclaimed, and a few more joyful shouts were heard around the hall at their embrace. Causing them to smile into the kiss.

Oh yes, yes they do.

They broke away after several moments. Natsu resting his forehead against hers gently. Emerald eyes gazing into hers. He was always able to lose himself in their hazel depths so easily.

How he had gotten so lucky to be able to spend his life with the amazing woman in his arms he wasn't sure. It was more than he felt he deserved, but he wasn't about to take it for granted. He wanted to give her the world and more.

"Merry Christmas, Luce. Love you." he whispered with a soft smile.

Her hands came up to hold his face, thumbs brushing across his cheeks gently. Heart swelling at the pure love she saw reflected in his eyes, almost making hers gloss over with tears. So grateful for the man before her, for bringing such joy and happiness into her life. The gleam from the ring on her left hand catching the light just right, causing her own bright smile to stretch across her lips. She couldn't wait to start this new adventure of their lives together.

"Merry Christmas, Natsu. Love you more." Barely finishing the words before he pulled her flush against him and captured her lips again. Letting everything fade, till all they could feel was each other. Right where they wanted to be.

* * *

 ** _Wishing you all a Merry Christmas and a very Happy New Year, everyone! :D_**


End file.
